Digital and electronic thermometer is more and more popular nowadays as a mean for conveniently reading the temperature of a human being. It is now easily accessible by household family.
There are thermometers with signal indicators in the form of sound, digital display module and illumination. Among the digital thermometers, LCD is one of the convenient and economic signal means.
Various thermometers apparatus have been developed and appeared on the market. In most cases, users will conduct the temperature sensing till a beep sound or other sound signal is activated, indicating the completion of testing. Then, the users may read the temperature reading via the LCD. This method has a draw back of having to take reference of the meaning of the temperature reading before or afterwards. Otherwise, the users might not capture the full meaning of the new temperature reading.
In some improved thermometers, the users may also read the temperature reading via the LCD with illumination means such as LED in the dark.